The Akatsuki Four
by The Akatsuki Four Home
Summary: Akimoto and Keikai are lost in between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. They join the Akatsuki but what happens while they are there? What happens when they are joined by old friends? What happens when they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Keikai was lost in a forest somewhere in the land of rivers. "-Sigh- Where the hell am I?" She kicked a tall tree with her foot and grunted. "This is complete bullshit...I go for a walk and get LOST. How the fuck does that work?" She stopped and lent against the tree she kicked, annoyed. While a few metres away, Akimoto was having the same problems. "Hnn...I'm sure it was around here somewhere..." Keikai's eyes widened as she heard the voice less then a meter behind the tree she was leaning against. "Huh...Who's there?" Akimoto froze. "Who's there, yourself? Wait...Haven't I heard your voice before?" Keikai pushed off from the tree and walked behind it to reveal Akimoto. "Aki- Oh! Akimoto! What are you doing here? -mutters to self- What am I doing here? Actually, where IS here?" Akimoto and Keikai have been friends ever since a chunnin exam around five years ago. They both met before competing in 'The Forest of Death' challenge and helped each other's teams reach the end. Akimoto blinked, confused, and absolutely oblivious to where she was. "Keikai? What are you doing in Sunagakure?" Keikai sweat dropped. "In case you haven't noticed...We're not in Sunagakure...And I don't think we're in Konohagakure either...Which is, you know, great and all, but I need to get home." Akimoto closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh...I only walked for half an hour..." She looked down at her feet, dazed by exhaustion. "...Or was it a day?" Keikai looked up at the sky absently. "Hmm...It's sunset, and I've been walking since dawn...makes sense, I was lost in thought..." Akimoto smiled. "I lost track of time...Actually I was planning this weapon I could make...And then my head flowed to art and...time...flew by a little! Keikai looked back at Akimoto, chuckling. "Funny how it happens, ain't it? I mostly just wanted to get away from my sisters...They are so annoying sometimes...And then I started to think about Shikamaru..." Keikai became lost in thought. "Hnn..." Akimoto sighed. " I never really got to tell Gaara how I felt before he fell in love with Matsuri...That's ok though...He just wasn't the right one for me." Keikai smiled in sympathy. "Yeah...Shikamaru seemed more interested in Temari, which I don't really get but anyway...-sigh- Life sucks." Akimoto perked up a bit. "Indeed...What I would look for in a man would be for them to be artistic, quiet but still a bit of fun, not bad looking and to like me for who I am." Keikai nodded slowly. "Yeah...I guess I would like someone with more energy...And does stuff spontaneously rather than complaining all the time." Akimoto nodded. "So uh...What now?" Keikai started walking around in small circles and came to rest at some leaf litter and kicked it with her foot. "I don't think it'd be safe for us to try and go home by ourselves now, so we should try and find some source of water and make a camp or something..." Akimoto ruffled her long golden hair. "Great idea...I'll go find some wood! And if I can, some natural food." Akimoto wandered off into the forest humming. Keikai looked behind herself. "Hmm...Sounds like there's water this way..." Keikai began to wander toward the source of the water.

She came across a large cave entrance blocked by a large boulder with a tag on it, and crystal clear water running as far as the eye can see. Unknown to her, Keikai was being watched. As her foot stepped on the edge of the stone, a voice was heard. "Is there any reason why you are here? **Don't be so soft! She's an intruder.**" Keikai jumped at the appearance of her converser. "WOAH SHIT!" It was Zetsu and only his head was visible in the ground. "W-What is it? **Damn it! What do you do to intruders?**" Keikai, still in shock, took a step back. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" "I'm Zetsu, Nice to meet yo- **SHUT UP!" **Akimoto came back from collecting the wood and walked up to Zetsu and Keikai. "You made a new friend?" Keikai looked back at Akimoto. "Says his name is Zetsu..." Akimoto smiled looking down at him. "Nice to meet you!" "What's your name? **-mutter-" **Keikai looked back at Zetsu. "Why are both sides of you face talking...At different times?" "**That information is confidential. You leave or we eat you, simple. **Hey...Don't be mean to them. They aren't being bad!" Keikai's eyes widened. "You'll eat us? This ain't good then..." Zetsu's white side did the best job he could to look at his other side. "Can we let them stay until sunrise, Then let them go home? **I don't make the decisions. You two, wait here.**" Zetsu sunk into the ground, awkwardly. After a few seconds, he appeared again. "Come in! **Quietly.**" He rose out of the ground and walked up to the cave entrance and made a hand sign. A red glow from his ring lit the tag on the bolder. The boulder rose slowly and they entered.

After entering the cave, a hologram stood before them, only it's eyes visible. Zetsu stopped and turned to face the two. "**This is as far as I go.**" He sunk into the ground, leaving the two and the hologram. It walked a little closer to them as the bolder had come to rest in the water behind them. The eyes revealed were quite intimidating, fully grey-purple with darker grey rings around the matching colour pupil. Then it had hit Akimoto. It was the rinnegan. Her sister had told her stories of their legendary power and the destruction they could cause.

The hologram spoke. "What is your purpose for being here?" Akimoto was to intimidated to speak. Keikai didn't seem the least concerned. "Freaky plant guy didn't say then? We're lost." The eyes narrowed. "And you want to stay until morning, when you can travel home." Keikai nodded. Akimoto's face was pale and her pupils where small as sweat drops formed on her face. Keikai looked at her friend. "Aki? What the hell is up? You don't look so flash!" Akimoto looked as though she had been smashed out of a nightmare. "N-No I'm fine." She didn't feel fine. She felt sick from her fear. The hologram looked at the wall. "You can stay here, in this cave, until morning, then I expect you to be gone." Keikai nodded at the generosity while inside she was screaming in anger at being given a dusty old cave to sleep in. The hologram looked back at them. "I am Pain." One more sight of the rinnegan, Akimoto did something she had never done, she collapsed from fear. Keikai twitched and ran over to her friend. "What the fuck, Aki? This is no time to be fucking collapsing!" The hologram of Pain sighed, Thinking of a better luxury for the two. "If you can carry your friend, Zetsu will take you to Amegakure." Pain vanished. Keikai twitched again as a sweat drop ran down her head. "Fucking great."

The whole trip was 'fucking awsome!' according to Keikai's sarcasm. On the trip she once asked Zetsu to carry Akimoto, He didn't need to reply as Keikai sweat dropped. 'Forget I said anything! I want to keep my friend in one piece!" When they finally arrived at Ame, In the dead of night, Zetsu dropped them off at the tallest tower in sight. On the top of the tower, A giant man's head faced the city with his tongue out and similar eyes to Pain. When they entered, Well technically Zetsu vanished before Keikai entered the door hidden half way up the tower, They were left in an awkward silence, the only noise being the rain outside. After a few seconds, Itachi walked into the room and raised an eyebrow as not knowing who the two were. "Can I help you?" Keikai twitched her eye. "Uh, your leader sent us to stay here but that plant man left us without actually saying ANYTHING! So yes, you can help me." Itachi sighed and showed them to a nearby room and confirmed they wouldn't do anything. Keikai finally got some sleep.

Akimoto was the first to wake. She was startled at where she was then remembered when she had fainted. The rinnegan. But first, where was she? She looked around the pale blue painted room and spotted a sleeping Keikai. Akimoto went over and nudged her. "Kei...Where are we?...Kei?...Kei!" She finally woke up. Keikai moaned. "Aki...Go back to sleep..." Akimoto made a sad face. "But I'm scared, where are we?" Keikai turned away so she was facing the other way. "We're in Amegakure...Now go back to sleep...Neh.." Akimoto sighed and sat on her own bed. "(Amegakure...But how? What happened while I was knocked out?)" A few minutes after sitting there, staring out the window, she got a book out of her sack she carries around her waist. She lay down and began to read, calmed by the rain outside.

The sun finally rose, even though it was hardly visible behind the natural clouds of Amegakure. Akimoto was still reading her book, admiring the sweet smell of morning rain. Keikai got up rubbing her eyes. Her hair was a complete mess. Akimoto lowered her book. "Good morning. Now will you tell me what happened?" Without a word, Keikai moaned and stumbled over to her small bag, slowly extracting a hair brush. Akimoto sighed. "(She hasn't changed a bit...)"

They were both about to walk out the door when Zetsu appeared out of the ground. Keikai sweat dropped. "Oh it's just fucking you..." Zetsu looked concerned at Keikai's constant swearing, like deja vu. "Leader-sama wants to see you. **Come with me**."

The all to familiar figure sat on a perch outside the room, watching the city, except it wasn't a hologram. His orange hair painted the dull background of the city. The two were placed into the room and Zetsu, plainly, vanished into the ground. After a few seconds of more awkward silence, Pain rose from his seat and walked over to the two. Akimoto noted to herself she wouldn't look him in the eye, lest she faint again. She did, however, note his abnormally pale skin and odd piercings in odd places. When he spoke, it was different from when he spoke as a hologram, not electronic or robotic. "I would like you to join the Akatsuki. You will not be given a choice in the matter." A vain showed on Keikai's head. "Who said I wanted to join?" There was a few thuds outside the door and a man burst in. "'Sup fuckers...Who are these two?" He points his finger at Akimoto and Keikai. Keikai shot a look at the man who just walked in. Hidan smiled. "Who's the new hottie?" Keikai twitched in response, trying not to burst with anger. Akimoto glanced back at Pain. "I'm okay with it, joining I mean. Your good with it too, right Kei?" Keikai was about to say something when Akimoto slung her arm around her shoulder. Keikai decided she didn't have a choice in the matter. "Ugh...Fine." Pain looked at the two. "Good, I want to increase the number of effective team mates, Two that can work together in battle and be at peace with each other. So I will mix the members of this organisation to different partners. For now, you two, try to find someone you will work effectively with."

They were in a room with grey carpet and blue walls. Deidara sat on a grey sheeted double bed looking annoyed at having the two come in his room by Pain-sama's orders. At least it was better than Tobi. "Pain-sama has instructed me to give you nail polish. It's a customary thing in this organisation, don't ask me why though un. Choose a colour." Keikai muttered. "Psh...I guess I'll have dark purple..." Akimoto nodded at her friend. "Dark red, please." Deidara handed the red and purple bottles to Akimoto and 'oh so amused' Keikai. "Gee-whiz I'm so happy!" She said with sarcasm. Deidara looked at Keikai. "You should've seen my reaction, I tried to blow up the hideout..." The two started painting their nails. "I wish I had explosives..." Deidara looked at Keikai again. "Not just anyone can handle explosives you know." He lifted up a hand to reveal one of his mouths. "You'll burn your hands." Keikai rolled her eyes. "Here we go..." Deidara made a face. "You cant just make clay explode, un! I would keep going, but there's things I have to do." Akimoto looked up at Deidara. "Can I help too?" Deidara looked amused. "I'm only making explosive clay, un. You can come if you want..." Deidara collected a bag and walked to his door frame. "Clear out when your done, And don't touch anything! Un!" Akimoto followed behind Deidara, after finishing her nails. Keikai was left alone in Deidara's room...


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of the story me and Sabaku no Em are writing together! It's kind of a collab-story ^^ anyway, enjoy and review, hope I left it open enough for you Em!**

**xx Spotty/Keikai**

Keikai leaned against the wall in Deidara's bedroom, annoyed that she got left alone in there. She looked around the room and found a packet of chewy on his bedside table. As she reached to grab a piece she thought to herself _His hands must chew this in their spare time... _

She grabbed a piece and put it in her mouth, walking out of the room slowly. She walked along the corridor, having absolutely no idea where she was going, chewing her gum absently.

After some time, it came to be that she was at the entrance. She shrugged and jumped down to a pole. She went for a little walk to the outskirts of Amegakure and hopped up to a tree and rested on one of the branches.

It was some time before she heard someone approaching and sighed calling out "Who's there?" She hopped of the branch and turned around.

Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"S-Sada? Nerati? W-what are you two doing here?" She choked out when she saw the two sand ninja. Sada was part of Akimoto's team, so she knew her from the Chunin exams. Nerati she had met on a mission when her team had joined up with his to help find a group of lost kids. Nerati looked shocked when he saw her and sputtered out "Keikai? What are you doing here? Wait never mind, have you seen Akimoto? She disappeared this morning and we were sent to find her..."

Keikai sweat-dropped thinking to herself _I wonder if Tsunade-sama has sent anyone to look for me... _And replied "Yeah, we met up a couple of hours ago and were found by-" She was abruptly cut off by Zetsu who randomly popped out of the ground.

"**CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION KEIKAI! **What we mean is, please don't tell them, kay?~ Unless they want to join as well...?" I shrugged and looked at them asking "WOULD you like to join? As far as I know, Sasori, Kakuzu and Tobi all need new partners...?" Zetsu nodded.

Keikai looked back at the other two to see Sada looking confused and Nerati in awe.

"Th-THE Sasori? Sasori of the Red Sands?" Nerati exclaimed. Keikai shrugged at this and said "I don't know any other Sasori's... Might be... Zetsu?" Zetsu nodded and said "Yeah, that's him. **The stupid show off, making people into puppets..."**

Nerati started jumping up and down in excitement. "Can I join oh oh please!" Keikai shrugged and said "Sure... Zetsu, go tell Leader-sama..."

Zetsu disappeared into the ground once again and Keikai said "Come on then guys, I'll take you to the building" On the way there, Nerati's thoughts were so jumbled and excited it would be impossible to try and translate them. Whereas Sada was thinking to herself _What the hell is going on here? Where are we going? Weren't we supposed to just find Akimoto? _She sighed but kept walking.

When they got to the building Keikai started focusing chakra into her feet and walked up to the entrance, followed by Sada and Nerati. When they got to the door, Keikai turned to face the two. "This is the entrance to the Akatsuki's secret hidden base!" She grinned and Nerati was about to burst from excitement while Sada merely raised an eyebrow and followed Keikai in towards Pain's room.

Keikai opened the door and walked inside saying loudly "Pain-sama! I think I have found partners for Sasori and Itachi!" At this both of the Akatsuki members mentioned randomly appeared saying "New members?" and "Please don't let them be like Tobi..."

Pain nodded and said "What are your names?" Nerati opened his mouth to answer, gazing in awe at Sasori when Deidara and Akimoto returned, covered in clay dust.

"Sada! Nerati! What are you guys doing here?" Akimoto exclaimed loudly. Deidara smiled lightly and said "Well Sasori my man, I think you have an admirer, un!"

Nerati looked at Deidara and said "What's it too you?" Deidara laughed and said "Chill girl, seriously, un!"

Keikai cringed and began "Nerati's not a-" She was cut off by a loud noise next to her.

Nerati's face was red with rage and he screamed at Deidara "I AM NOT A GIRL YOU STUPID BITCH! IF YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE A GIRL, LOOK IN THE MIRROR!"

Deidara twitched and turned to Sasori "_He's_ all yours Sasori my man, un!" He put emphasis on the 'He' to try and provoke Nerati more. It was good to have another Akatsuki member that had the same problem as him, but he was obviously more the person to be into that 'Forever lasting art' crap. Deidara huffed and crossed his arms.

Sasori tilted his head and looked at Nerati saying in his slightly unnerving voice "Is that a puppet on your back, boy?"

Nerati grinned and said happily "It is indeed Sasori-sama sir! I made it myself!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Sada and said to Pain "Is this one my new partner then? Hmm..."

Sada blinked and looked at Itachi. A small smile appeared on her face that was impossible to read.

Deidara called out "They need nail polish too, un! What colours, I'll go to my room and get them for you, un...?"

Nerati snorted and said "You have nail polish in your room?"

Deidara twitched and said "Shut up, un, and just tell me what colour you want!"

Nerati sniggered and said "I'll have orange..."

Sada thought carefully before saying "...I'll have yellow..."

Deidara nodded and said "Come on then Aki, we'll go get it for them, un..." Akimoto nodded and they both walked towards Deidara's bedroom again.

Keikai sighed looked around at them all and frowned before saying "Hey, you all have slashes through your old Village symbols on your Hitai Ate... Do we have to do that too?" Pain nodded and said "I almost forgot about that... You two, new recruits, pass me your Hitai Ate then go with Konan and get some cloaks... That goes for you as well, Keikai. I'll tell Akimoto to meet up with you..."

Keikai nodded and unpinned her Hitai Ate from her arm and handed it to Pain. Nerati sighed and undid his scarf-bandage thing, handing it to Pain while holding the scroll containing his puppet, Dragon. Sada took off hers as well and handed it over, just as Deidara and Akimoto re-entered the room and handed over the nail-polish.

Nerati scowled as he put it on and was just finishing when Pain handed over the newly-scratched band. Nerati put his back on slowly, sliding the scroll back through the back into place.

After Pain had scratched and given back all their Hitai Ate's he announced "Off you go to Konan!"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is part 3 of the fan-fic I am collab...ing with, with my bestie~**

Akimoto stood against a wall, admiring her cloak. Deidara stood next to Akimoto with his eyes closed, enjoying the peace. Sada and Nerati where being fitted by Konan and Keikai sat on a chair waiting for something to happen to amuse her. When Konan finished getting the sizes for Sada and Nerati, She quickly walked out of the room and, after a minute or so, walked back in with two cloaks and uniforms which she handed to them. "There, Please get changed as soon as possible." Sada nodded. "Thank you, Konan-san." Konan walked out. Something came to Akimoto's mind. "If your here, Sada, Where's Koori?" Sada quietly chuckled. "He was on a mission, when he gets back and sees we aren't there...He'll spaz!" "I'm sure he will...I like it here though." Akimoto said with a grin. Sada got up and headed for the door. "I'd better get changed." Keikai looked at Nerati. He looked back. "Yeah, Yeah I get it...I'll go to! Sheesh...(I wonder if Sasori's around!)" He got up and walked out leaving Deidara, Akimoto and Keikai. All was quiet for a few seconds until Keikai got sick of the silence and suddenly broke it. "HEY! WHY IS THIS CREEPY PLACE SO QUIET!" Deidara looked annoyed. "Can I ever have a few minutes of peace and quiet? un..." Keikai grunted and put her head on the table. Akimoto looked at her, worried. "What's wrong, Kei?" Keikai got up and folded her arms. "That Hidan guy is so persistent. He keeps on fricken hugging me and smiling creepily...He scares me. I have no idea what is going on in that messed up head!" Deidara chuckled. "Who does? But I think he might admire you, un. He's never been so happy, I agree, it's creepy." Just then, Hidan walked in the room and threw his arms around Keikai. "HELLO MY JASHINIST BUDDY!" Akimoto and Deidara sweat dropped. Keikai's face turned red, either from blushing or rage. "C-Could you...maybe not do that..." Hidan let go, still creepily smiling. "I get it, You just have to get used to me! Well I'm a fucking nice guy!" Deidara quickly looked at Akimoto. "So...I need to make more clay! Coming, un?" Akimoto smiled. "Yes, Dei-sama!" They both walked out leaving the poor Keikai by herself with Hidan. "(Fuck you, guys!)" Hidan sat in a chair next to Keikai. "So, I see we have some alone time! Lets get to know each other! As you know, I'm Hidan, The most smexy member of the organisation, and I praise the ALMIGHT JASHIN!" Keikai raised an eyebrow. (Well...he IS pretty good looking...WHAT AM I SAYING?) Uhh...My name's Keikai...I also worship Jashin...And I would like you as my partner..." Not realising what she just said, Hidan gave her the biggest hug yet. "I KNEW THIS WOULD IMPROVE OUT RELATIONSHIP, FUCK YEAH!" Keikai just remembered what she said. "Ahh...Shit."

Deidara and Akimoto were outside Amegakure in a field, where Deidara usually practices his explosives. It was very peaceful. "To get clay to explode, chewing Is the best method, Don't swallow it though, un. I'll demonstrate..." Deidara put his hand in his pouch and held it up so Akimoto could see. After a few seconds of chewing, Deidara continued. "Then you mould it. I mould them to suit my surroundings, Say I mould it as a bird for ariel attacks." Deidara closed his hand and squeezed the clay a few times. When he opened it back up, there was a bird clay figure. "Now comes the fun part!" The clay bird started flying away from the two until Deidara clapped his hands together. "Katsu!" and it exploded. Akimoto's eyes lit up. Deidara spoke again. "If your wondering why it explodes it's because my chakra is infused in the clay and when I want it to explode, I expand the chakra at a rapid rate causing the explosion, un!" Akimoto nodded, smiling like she had just won lottery or something. "Wow, Your so cool, Dei-sama!" Deidara smiled. "(I could get used to this girl...) Well, I don't think your yet ready to try and do all that, but-" Akimoto bursted out something. "I'm sorry to interrupt but, I have a jutsu that creates explosives out of the moonlight" Deidara looked impressed. "Can you show me? un." Akimoto nodded rapidly and held her right arm with her left and a white orb like thing formed a few millimetres on top of her palm. She then, seemingly, threw it and it exploded with white light. Deidara looked dumbfounded. "How did I do Deidara-sama?" Deidara's only response was to give Akimoto a hug. Akimoto blushed madly. "D-Deidara-sama..." She said in an innocent voice. Deidara only hugged her tighter. It may seem as though he found his new partner as, not only did she exuberantly listen to Deidara explaining about his art twice, She is quiet, nice looking and can make a bomb out of her own jutsu! She was the one. But did she agree? Of course they would only stay as partners in battle, for now. The sun was setting and Deidara let go of Akimoto and grabbed her arm. "We've got to go back to the hideout. un." Akimoto was still blushing. "Y-Yes Dei-sama..."

All the new members, Keikai, Akimoto, Sada and Nerati, were gathered in the room where they first met Pain. "You have decided on your partners, I hope." All four nodded except for Keikai who just twitched. Sada started. "Itachi, We shall work effectively and be at peace when not at missions." It was then Akimoto's turn. "D-Deidara-sama...In battle we will work together...well...And non mission time..Un...Great.." Nerati then stood forward a bit. "Sasori of the red sand! I respect him, and I'm sure we'll work great in and out of missions, Sir!" Keikai figured it was her turn and let out a sigh. "Hidan...'Cause he's the only one I've met and he's persistent." She spoke that line with a robotic like voice. Pain nodded "Good, I also hope you don't mind sharing a room with your partner.." Keikai nearly fell over she got such a shock. "Sharing a room? With Him!" Pain sighed. "The tower doesn't go on forever you know. Head to your rooms." Akimoto started smiling while in thought. "(Sharing a room with Deidara-sama?)"

They all started walking down the hall to their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is chapter four of the story I am collab-ing with my bestie! Enjoy! Because this chapter will be funny ;D also, Kudos to anyone who reviews and also to those who can guess the pairings we came up with! HOORAY FOR OCS!**

**xx Keikai/Spotty**

Keikai slowly followed Hidan down the corridor (He looked so happy at the new arrangement that it was starting to scare her) glancing around on the way. After about 4 doors, Hidan stopped and opened one, gesturing her in with one of his creepy grins. Keikai narrowed her eyes and slowly walked in, muttering obscenities under her breath.

When she heard the door shut behind her, she swung round, hands on her hips and one eyebrow cocked up in question. He grinned and gestured around the room saying "Well, what do you think?" She snorted and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room saying coldly "Same thing I think about the rest of the place; Quiet, creepy, cold, damp... Although your room seems to have a hint of blood..." Keikai raised her eyebrows and he grinned.

He pointed to the bed and said "Pick a side!"

Keikai coughed loudly and sputtered "W-what? What the fuck do you mean 'Pick a side!'? Y-you don't expect us to S-SHARE the fucking bed do you?" He grinned again and said "My fucking room, my fucking rules!"

Keikai glared at him before quickly pulling one of her Hasami Hiratai's out of the special pouch she kept them in (which was about 1/8 the size of the sword she pulled out) and threw it at him. He stumbled back and looked down at the long sword protruding out of his stomach, shock on his face.

After a few seconds he simply grinned and pulled the sword out, tossing it onto the floor.

Keikai blinked, her eyes wide in shock.

He was bleeding, yes, but seemed unaffected by the injury.

He merely winked and said "Nice shot,"

Keikai stuttered a bit before managing to get out something comprehensible "B-but... Y-you're... M-my sword... What...?"

Hidan grinned again and said "I'm fucking immortal, Babe, get used to it"

Keikai's eye twitched and she glared at him biting out angrily "Don't call me that, you asshole!" Hidan smiled and said "I'd hurry up and just choose which fucking side of the bed you want, or I'll choose for you... And my choice might... Well, let's just say, I'd probably get a few more of your pretty little swords thrown at me" He smiled happily, pleased at having cornered her so well.

She glared at him for a minute before saying "Fine... The left side..." And she added under her breath "It's closer to the door..." He smiled again and said happily "Well then! Make yourself at home my little Jashinist buddy!"

Keikai sighed and walked over to the bed, pulling something out of her pocket and placing it under the pillow (How very cliché!). Hidan frowned for the first time and said "What the fuck?" Keikai glared at him and said "I'm going to Konan-sama to get some pyjama's, then I'm coming back and getting changed into them," She paused and glared at the hopeful look on his face and said angrily "By which time I expect to to be outside the fucking room, you pervert!"

Hidan snickered but nodded. Keikai nodded as well and strode out of the room, heading towards where she hoped Konan would still be. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Hidan ripped her pillow off the bed and grabbed what she'd put under it, bringing it up to his face.

It was a photo, of 5 people, one instantly recognisable as a slightly younger Keikai. Next to her stood a middle-aged woman who was probably her mother and a thick-built man, around 20 who was most likely a brother, who has his arm slung around Keikai's shoulders, grinning lazily. Keikai's hands were resting on the heads of two little girls, around 6 or 7, who had identical cheeky grins on their faces. Hidan raised his eyebrow and thought to himself, _Huh, so this is her family, back in Konohagakure... Interesting... _

He put the picture back and replaced the pillow, frowning slightly.

A few minutes later Keikai entered the room, carrying the clothes she'd picked out for her pyjama's. When she saw Hidan sprawled on the bed with his hands under his head and his eyes closed, snoring lightly, she sighed. She turned and pulled off her new Akatsuki cloak, revealing her usual singlet top, vest, short-shorts and various pieces of mesh and bandage. She cast a suspicious glance over her shoulder and found him still snoring, and so proceeded to strip down to her underwear, pulling on her new pyjama's, which consisted of a singlet top much like her own, only it was light purple and had a pink love heart on the chest, and a pair of loose blue shorts, with black skulls on them. She sighed and turned around, blanching as she did so.

Hidan was awake, and staring at her with his eyebrows raised, a cheeky grin on his face.

Keikai sputtered angrily for a minute before managing to get out "B-but...! You were ASLEEP! When... HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?"

Hidan chuckled and said "Unfortunately I only managed to fucking catch you when you were putting you're shorts on... Shame..."

Keikai's face quickly turned red with rage and she grabbed up her Akatsuki cloak, balling it up and pegging it at his head yelling loudly at him as she did.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERTED ASSHOLE! YOU ARE SO FUCKING IMMATURE AND DISGUSTING! WHY THE FUCK DID I HAVE TO GET PAIRED WITH _YOU? _UGH! YOU'RE FUCKING VILE!" She stormed out of the room, heading in the direction of what she hoped was the kitchen (Konan had given her directions when she'd gotten the pyjama's). She was somewhat pleased when she walked into the spacious area with the surprisingly clean benches and big table, and most importantly of all; a fridge.

She opened the top part of the fridge and found a large tub of ice-cream. She pulled it out and sat down at the table, finding a spoon and digging into the ice-cream, sighing contentedly. She'd gotten through half of the ice-cream when she heard the door open and she frowned angrily, starting "Get the fuck away from me Hidan or I swear I'll -" She stopped when she saw it wasn't Hidan.

It was Itachi. She blushed and muttered "Ah... Uh... Sorry, I thought you were-"

Itachi cut her off in a slightly amused voice "Hidan? I figured..."

Keikai grinned sheepishly and said "Sorry... He's just... REALLY annoying me, the stupid perverted..." She stopped herself before she couldn't and cringed, looking up to see Itachi had raised his eyebrow at her. Keikai sighed and said "Sorry... Again..."

Itachi gave a short laugh and said "You say that a lot, don't you?"

Keikai cringed again and countered "Well you don't say a lot at all, do you?" She raised her eyebrow and he narrowed his eyes. "Hm..." He sat down opposite her and reached out his hand, gesturing her to pass him a spoon.

Keikai smiled and got him a spoon and before saying "Yeah sorry, I kinda ate most of it... Ahehe..."

Itachi raised his eyebrow again, but merely just started eating the ice-cream. Keikai laughed and stood up slowly, sighing and said "Well... I should probably go to bed... Hmph..." The corner's of Itachi's mouth twitched slightly, and just as Keikai reached the door she heard him say "Make sure he doesn't do anything to you..." Keikai scowled and said "Oh don't worry, I won't..."

Keikai hesitated outside the door to hers and Hidan's bedroom, cringing and slowly opening it. When she walked in, she avoided looking at him and sat down on her side of the bed, fluffing up the pillow before laying down and muttering to Hidan "Say ONE WORD and you're fucking DEAD, ok?"

Hidan laughed and replied in an amused voice "Immortal, Babe, remember?" Keikai sat up and punched him, hard, on the arm. He merely raised his eyebrow, still grinning. Keikai scowled at him and turned back around, shoving her head down onto her pillow and stubbornly closing her eyes. Hidan chuckled again, not saying anything though.

Keikai scowled.

This was going to be a _long _night.

**Lol, Hidan is a dirty perv :P REVIEW PLZ!**

**xx Keikai/Spotty**


	5. Chapter 5

Akimoto walked down the hall, heading towards the room she received nail polish and met Deidara. When she got to the room she sighed and softly knocked on the door. The next thing she heard was 'Come in.' and she opened the door revealing the room she would be sharing with Deidara. It's walls painted light blue and grey carpet, Two shelves, one with Deidara's clay and some books, and one empty, she guessed it was hers. One thing stood out more at that moment than it did when she recently came into this room. One double bed. She walked in and greeted Deidara with a nod. He noticed her staring at the bed, slightly awkward. "They only supply us with one bed, un. Which side do you want to sleep on?" Akimoto blushed looking at which side she would feel more comfortable. She liked sleeping next to walls, so she chose the right side. She felt a little tired so she decided to go get some pjs from Konan. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some pyjamas..." Deidara nodded and watched her go. He sat on his end of the bed and sighed. "(I really hope she doesn't mind sleeping in the same bed as me...She doesn't really say her mind, un.)"

Akimoto walked down the hall to Konan's room and chose some pyjamas. Thanking her, she walked out and came face to face with an angry Keikai. Akimoto sweat dropped. "Uh...Hi, Keikai! How's Hidan-" She looked as though she would explode in anger but spoke quietly knowing if she yelled she would wake up her comrades. "I really just want to kill him, But I can't! He's fucking immortal! And he's so annoying! Argh!" Akimoto patted her on the shoulder with her free hand. "There, there. Well, I'm going to bed so I hope things turn out..." Akimoto continued walking down the hall and heard a slight grunt in the background. "Work out, yeah right, Aki...Hmph.."

When Akimoto re-entered the room, Deidara was gone. She suspected it was to let her get changed. "(What a gentleman...)"

She took the time and quickly slipped into her pyjamas, a black shirt with red stitching and knee high light blue shorts. When she was done, she wondered if she should go find Deidara, since she was done. As she reached for the door knob, She heard a familiar voice yelling in the opposite room. At that moment, the door opened in her face and Deidara looked around. "Oh, Jeez I didn't know you where there! Sorry, un!" Akimoto stepped back, rubbing her face, smiling. "That's ok, It happens all the time, Did you hear that yelling?"

Deidara opened the door and moved in. "Your friend was having a fight with Hidan, I heard the word 'pervert' a few times..."

Akimoto crawled to her side of the bed. "Hnn...I hope it gets better...Their relationship, I mean." She lay down so she was facing Deidara who was now laying on the opposite side of her. Akimoto blushed slightly at seeing his face so close. Deidara sweat dropped as he remembered he forgot to turn of the light. "Un..." He got up and turned it of and hopped back in bed. The room was lit with a dim glow of the moon outside and the only noise being quiet breathing and the rain outside. Akimoto closed her eyes. "Goodnight." Deidara sighed. "Goodnight." They both fell asleep.

Akimoto woke to the dim light of the sun on her face. She noticed something was off. She opened her eyes only to come face to face with a sleeping Deidara. His arms where wrapped around her in a hug. Akimoto blushed fiercely and wondered what to do. But being in Deidara's arms was warm so she decided to stay where she was till he woke. A few minutes later, when Akimoto had fallen back asleep, Deidara woke up and noticed arms around him. He then noticed he was also hugging Akimoto. "(Damn, I must have done it while I was asleep...She's hugging me back to, though, un. Probably time to get up.) Aki...Time to get up." Deidara freed a hand and patted her on the head. She opened her eyes and remembered what had happened, When she hugged Deidara back. "A-Ah...I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Deidara got out of bed. "It's ok, I did it too remember?" Deidara walked out of the room heading for the kitchen. Akimoto blinked and got up also. When she came to the kitchen, she saw a spare seat next to Deidara. She sat down and saw almost everybody sitting at the table going on with their daily things; Kakuzu and Sada where talking about money, Sasori had his usual blank face on while he talked to Nerati about puppets, Zetsu was talking...to himself, Pain read a random magazine while Konan leant on his shoulder, Itachi was staring into space as Kisame was actually eating breakfast, Tobi was talking to Deidara while he tried to eat something without becoming to agitated and the only ones missing were Hidan and Keikai. Akimoto looked at the array of onigiri and sushi. She thoughtfully got a plate and collected two onigiri and a sushi rolls. The food was really nice. That was, until, a door slammed and an angry Keikai stormed into the room and took a seat with bags under her eyes. Everyone at the table looked at Keikai. "What? What did I do?" So everyone slowly went back to their...activities. Akimoto looked quite worried. She thought that, perhaps, their relationship would have gotten a little better, what's more, it looked as though Keikai didn't get a wince of sleep. "Uh...Good morning Keikai.." Keikai grabbed a plate and filled it with food without answering. Zetsu's white side looked a tad concerned. "Where's Hidan? **You didn't kill him already did you?**" At that moment, Hidan walked into the room covered in stab marks. "Good morning!" Sasori looked up and thought he might as well say it even though he didn't care the least. "What happened to you?" Hidan took a seat next to Keikai. "Ah, My babe and I had a little misunderstanding." Keikai looked daggers at Hidan who was now smiling as he got food. Pain thought as everyone was here he should give out missions. He put down his magazine. "We won't be capturing any jinchuuriki today, unless you find them, for the newcomer's sake, I'll give out easier missions." Everyone stopped what they where doing, or swallowed food that was already in their mouths, and listened to their leader. "These missions will be clearly for knowing each other's battle style and jutsus. Firstly, Kakuzu, Sada, your mission will be to kill a gang of thieves in Amegakure, Sasori, Nerati, your mission is simply to capture a man with the knowledge on the location of a jinchuuriki in Iwagakure, You have permission to kill anyone that gets in the way. Deidara, Akimoto, Kill a landlord in Kirigakure, I will give you more information later. Hidan, Keikai, There is two jonin level people I want you to kill in Sunagakure, Again I will give more information later. Itachi, Kisame and Tobi, do as you like. Zetsu, you have the most important mission of all." Zetsu's eyes widened. "Your mission is to..." Pain suspensfully reached into his pocket and got out a small piece of paper and slowly handed it to Zetsu. "Get everything on this list." Zetsu looked at the grocery list. "(**Must he do this every time?**)" Pain looked pleased. "When you are done breakfast, move onto your missions. He pulled out more paper and handed it to Hidan, Sasori and Deidara. "There is the information on your missions. One more thing. Don't be reckless and get yourselves killed."

When they where all finished, Akimoto headed to her room and got changed. She picked her cloak off the door and put it on. When she was done, She went and sat at the table to wait for Deidara to get dressed. A few minutes later she saw Sada and Kakuzu walk out rambling about bounties. A few more minutes later, She saw Nerati and Sasori walk out, Nerati happily walking next to Sasori wondering about how he would be able to see Sasori in action. Yet a few more minutes later, Deidara walked out, dressed, and apologised. "Sorry, I lost my pouch. Tobi stole it un..." Deidara sweat dropped. "So, lets get going then!" They walked to the main door and stood at the frame. Deidara reached into his pouch collecting clay. He made a bird and threw it on the ground making a hand sign. Through the cloud of smoke appeared a large clay bird. "Hop on." Akimoto looked impressed and hopped on behind Deidara. They flew of to their mission leaving Keikai and Hidan to move out to their mission too...


	6. Chapter 6

**SO! Chapter 6 already! I reckon we're doin pretty good, eh Em? lol, anyway, enjoy and review! Also! I have been forgetting to mention but NEITHER I NOR SABAKU NO EM OWN NARUTO! WE WISH! We only own Keikai, Akimoto, Sada and Nerati!**

**xx Spotty/Keikai**

Keikai glared at Hidan while he read their instructions. After a minute he looked up, grinning his weird grin again and said "Well, Babe, we're going to Sunagakure to kill some guys named Satetsu and Otokaze… Apparently they saw Zetsu, the fucking idiot, the other day and told the Kazekage… I don't know why that guy isn't dead…"

Keikai sputtered and said anxiously "G-Gaara-san? We don't have to do anything to him do we?" Hidan raised an eyebrow and shook his head before replying.

"Nah, we already extracted the Shukaku from him…"

Keikai sighed with relief and paused for a minute, thinking to herself.

She had met Gaara once before. He was the younger brother of Nerati's sensei, Usame, and the Kazekage. He hadn't talked much, but he seemed nice enough, considering he was Kazekage at such a young age.

She shook her head and glanced briefly at Hidan before swinging around and heading towards the hallway that led to all the bedrooms. After a minute or two she came back with her black and red Akatsuki robes on. They were only buttoned up to her chest, showing her usual bone-coloured vest and white singlet top (And some –cough- slight cleavage…).

Keikai raised her eyebrows at Hidan, who was grinning like a child and narrowed her eyes when he began to talk "You know, it'd be so much easier if you just went topless too, Babe" He winked at her, which just about did it for Keikai.

She was glaring at him so hard it would have killed someone other than him. She quickly drew her Hasami Hiratai and flung it at him, hearing the satisfying thunk as it landed in his shoulder. When he pulled it out and tossed it back to her, she scowled, aggravated by his immortality.

Hidan grinned and said in a cheerful voice, "I must say, I admire your accuracy, Babe, and what is the poison on the blade? I must say I've never felt anything like it!" Keikai scowled even more and turned away from him, trying to relax her face and muttering to herself.

"Okay… Sun rises in the east, towards Suna… It's 9 a.m… We're going… This way!" she announced loudly at the end, pointing towards the sun. Hidan snorted and said "Well, duh…" Keikai scowled at him and turned away, walking towards the direction she had pointed.

Hidan quickly caught up with her and was walking beside her a few minutes in silence before he slung his arm casually around her shoulders. Keikai immediately stiffened and turned to glare at him. Hidan grinned and said "So, this should be fun, eh Babe?"

Keikai twitched slightly but said nothing, not even bothering to shrug off his arm and give him the satisfaction of knowing she was pissed (Not that you couldn't tell anyway).

After a few hours they stopped to rest, and since they'd soon be getting close to civilisation, they donned their rice-pickers hats, which shaded and disguised their faces. After about another half hour they reached the edge of the desert, and Keikai sighed with relief.

Meanwhile…


	7. Chapter 7

Deidara and Akimoto where flying high through the clouds so no one would see them. It was quite calming. At first, Akimoto freaked out because they were flying so high, Even though she flies on her Air hawk jutsu she doesn't fly so high, But calmed down noticing it wasn't so bad and that she felt safe with Deidara, Her partner. They had been flying for half an hour before Deidara broke the silence, looking back at Akimoto. "Are you alright back there? You're awfully quiet un."

Akimoto blinked as if being pulled back from another world. "I'm sorry, Deidara-sama...I didn't want to disturb the peace, because you like quiet...Right?"

Deidara sighed. "Not _that_ quiet, un. Well we're going to stop at accommodation in Konohagakure...The trip takes four days at the least. So we won't be recognised and stir up unnecessary panic...We will use the Transformation technique jutsu, We still have a while to go, So think up your persona un."

Akimoto nodded and Deidara turned back around to face the front. "(A transformation technique...Back to basics...Hnn.)" Akimoto was now picturing the perfect fake persona. "(Short black hair... Golden eyes...About 16...Purple clothes with bandages and a non-ninja! Brilliant if I do say so myself. Now a voice hnn...Light and chimed I suppose...Hnn!)"

After flying for about the whole day, Akimoto had fallen asleep on Deidara's shoulder, Deidara looked down and noticed a good spot to land. He nudged Akimoto and she groggily opened her eyes. Deidara sighed. "Hey, We have to land so use your transformation jutsu." Deidara clapped his hands together and a white poof of smoke appeared and revealed a seventeen year old boy with red spiky hair, grey eyes and black clothes with fishnet on his arms and legs. Akimoto did the same revealing the sixteen year old girl she had made up before she fell asleep.

They had landed and consulted what their excuse would be. It would be that they where looking for a place to stay because they had left their own country for personal reasons. It was night time and they were walking through lantern lit streets until they found a place to stay. They got a few stares and glances before they came across a rather large and fancy looking hotel. Lucky Akatsuki members got an allowance from Pain or they wouldn't be able to pay for things like this. Deidara, or Arata, his alias, Walked in the hotel dragging along Akimoto, or Izumi. There was a grey haired receptionist behind a shiny brown desk. "Can I help you?" Deidara walked up to the counter and spoke in his younger version of his voice. "Can we please stay a night, We are tired from running from our country and we need a place to stay,un." He remembered that his habit would get in the way of him acting as a different person. The lady behind the desk shot a sympathetic look at the two. "Sure. But you still need to pay the fee." Deidara nodded and handed over the money. They were then guided to a room with a double bed. There was no complaining as they had to sleep together at the hideout anyway. The person who guided them walked out and they sat on the bed, still in their transformed state. Deidara sighed. "I hope they don't come in." He transformed back. "Un." Akimoto did the same and nodded. She faced back to Deidara. "Are you tired?" Deidara got up and walked over to the bag which had their clothes in it. "Nnn" He grunted as he got out a pair of knee high shorts and a grey shirt. "I'll go get changed." Deidara walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Akimoto sighed. "(I'd better get changed too then.)" She got up and pulled out her pyjamas. She quickly slipped them on and collapsed on the bed pulling the curtain to the side a bit to see the faint glow of the streets. Deidara came out and put his clothes on the bag and sat next to Akimoto. "We'll leave early in the morning so we get time." Akimoto nodded enjoying the cool breeze coming through the window. Deidara sighed getting up and going to the opposite side of the bed and lying down. Akimoto did the same facing Deidara and admiring his long hair which wasn't in its ponytail. Deidara was already asleep. Akimoto moved a little closer to Deidara and hugged him. She fell asleep.

It was dawn when she was woken up by Deidara nudging her with his hand. "Rise and shine." Akimoto slowly opened her eyes to see that Deidara was already dressed. She sweat dropped and jumped up. "I'm sorry!" She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh..."

They were at the spot which they landed the night before. Just as Deidara created an owl looking clay bird, Akimoto remembered to tell him something. "I almost forgot! There is a jutsu that runs in my family called the Air Hawk jutsu!" She made a few hand signs and a heap of wind swirled around. A few seconds later, It came to rest as a hawk shape and Akimoto hopped on. Deidara's eyes widened and he smirked. "You are full of surprises. Let's go, un."

The sun rose as a marker of how long they had been flying. They had to fly until the sun set until they could land, and then it would be a two day, non stop trip over the ocean. They would also get supplies on their next stop. The place they would stop would be close to a beach as they would be stopping on the border.

To pass time, The two flew next to each other and chat. "So, you seem to know Sasori well..." Deidara nodded and laughed. "It's really a love hate relationship. He just won't accept the true meaning of art un!" Akimoto looked at him, curious. "What does he think it is?" Deidara looked back smirking. "He thinks it's eternal, never ending, stuff like that, un. What's your opinion?" Akimoto looked confused. "On Sasori or art?" Deidara looked amused. "Art, of course!" Akimoto nodded, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well...My point of view is that art is bright, burning colours...Then disappearing forever. Well that's my view anyway..." Deidara looked in awe at Akimoto. "You truly are the most understanding of true art un!"

They landed on a dark beach in the sand. They both then encountered unneeded trouble as they where just about to transform. A ninja, in his 20s, stood before them and raised a kunai. Deidara chuckled at this useless weapon then grunted as he would have to waste his clay for this. "What's up? You really going to kill us with that?" The ninja shook. A younger ninja with yellow hair in a long ponytail came up behind the ninja in shock. "Akatsuki?" Deidara grunted again. "We really don't have the time for this..." Akimoto walked forward a bit. "I'll do it." The yellow haired ninja's eyes widened. "You...Your Akimoto, Keikai's friend! What are you doing with the Akatsuki? And where is Keikai?" Akimoto squinted trying to remember who it was. It was Ino. "Hey, your Ino. A chuunin from Konoha...Non the less, I don't have to tell you a thing. Prepare to see art! (Not as good as Deidara's, But anyway...)" Akimoto raised her palm and held her arm with her left. A white orb formed and it shone brighter than ever. She threw it. Moments later, the whole beach lay in devastation. Ino lay on the ground trying to get up. The other ninja was dead, sprawled on the ground. Akimoto walked up to Ino who was desperately trying to get up. "I hope you don't mind, Deidara-sama, But it is against my likes to leave a person half dead." She got a good old fashion explosive tag and stuck it to Ino's back and seemingly whispered something to her. There was a boom and it was all over.

Akimoto sat on the bed, slightly worried. "I'm sorry how I acted earlier..." Deidara didn't seem the slightest worried. "Hnn. It's fine. You got the job done, What does it matter." He lay down. Akimoto sat on the bed looking out a window. Deidara sighed and pulled her down on the bed and hugged her.

They had a long trip ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

**SOOOOO! I finally finished chapter 8! Sorry Em! but anyway~~ I put some fluff in at the end XD and some guest appearances! AHAHAHAAAA!**

**Disclaimer: Neither me nor my bestie own Naruto unfortunately, or else Aki and Kei would be there and in the Akatsuki and Dei-Dei-chan nd Sasori-dana would not be dead... yea, well, we resurrected them YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM NOW AHAHAHAAAA!  
**

**Chapter 8**

Keikai stared up at the gate that lead into Sunagakure, The Village Hidden in the Sand. She had been here before, once or twice, but it had never seemed quite as intimidating as how it was now. Plus, the last time she'd come here, she hadn't been a member of the all-hated Akatsuki…

Keikai sighed and looked at Hidan out of the corner of her eye, her rice-pickers hat disguising the glance. He was fiddling with his sword-scythe thing, not looking at her for once, which she had to admit, was a relief.

After a minute or so Keikai sighed again and said "Well, I guess we better get on with it then…" Hidan nodded and looked at her, grinning again. Keikai's eyes narrowed dangerously and she said "What…?" Hidan chuckled and said "I was just wondering, Babe, if maybe we could… Celebrate the victory of the mission later…" He waggled his eyebrows and Keikai glared at him saying in an icy voice "We haven't even really started the mission you stupid arse…"

Hidan shrugged, still grinning and said "Your point is…?" Keikai punched his arm, hard, and stalked away from him. She heard him follow her, but didn't turn around. She simply kept walking, through the mini ravine that was the entrance to The Village Hidden in the Sand.

Keikai had nearly reached the village itself when she saw someone approaching out of the village. Keikai sighed and stopped, waiting for Hidan to catch up. When he was standing next to her she glanced at him again. He was staring at the approaching person with anticipation and… Excitement? Keikai sighed and looked back, only to gasp in shock.

"K-Kankuro!" She stuttered quietly. Hidan narrowed his eyes and looked at her saying "You know him?" Keikai nodded, her eyes wide with worry. She didn't want to fight Kankuro, Gaara's brother! After about 30 seconds, Kankuro was in front of them, his eyes narrowed angrily and demanded "What are you doing here, Akatsuki?" Keikai was chewing on her lip nervously, and Hidan smirked before replying.

"We have a mission, so if you don't mind, we'd like to get through now…" Kankuro took a step forward, replying icily "No-one is allowed inside the village without permission, especially you Akatsuki scum!"

Keikai winced and said "Kankuro please, just let us through!" Kankuro started and said, "How do you know my name? Who are you?" Keikai sighed and took off her hat slowly, flicking her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

Kankuro's eyes widened and he said in a shocked voice "Keikai! What are you doing with those robes on! Are you an Akatsuki now then? Wh… Wait…" He paused for a second, his eyebrows furrowed and said slowly "So… Is that where Akimoto, Nerati and Sada have disappeared to?"

Keikai winced and nodded shortly, saying softly "We… Would've been killed if we didn't… I'm sorry Kankuro… Aki is too…"

Hidan snorted and said "Seriously Babe? Akimoto is as happy as a pig in shit! She fucking loves being in the Akatsuki!" Keikai turned and glared at him, slapping him and saying through clenched teeth "Keep your fucking mouth shut!"

Hidan merely laughed, turning back to Kankuro and saying "So, are you gonna let us through or what?" Kankuro's eyes slitted again and he said "Not on your life…" Hidan chuckled and said "Stand back, Babe, this is gonna get messy…"

Keikai scoffed angrily and said "I can fight too ya know!" She pulled one of her swords out of the bag and looking at Kankuro apologetically. When he merely glared at her she sighed and jumped forward, swinging the Hasami Hiratai at him. Kankuro jumped back and pulled one of the scrolls off his back saying "Crow!" There was a poof and a cloud of smoke and Kankuro's creepy looking puppet appeared.

Keikai jumped backwards when it struck out at her. She threw the sword deftly towards Kankuro, and he winced when it sliced his arm. Keikai sighed. It was finished now, the poison would start working within the next couple of minutes.

Keikai walked up to Kankuro, who had fallen to his knees, clutching his arm, obviously in pain. The poison she used in the swords worked almost instantly, sending pain through whatever limb it had contact with, before it started killing the skin cells around the wound itself, gradually spreading through the victims body. When it reached the heart and lungs, they would die.

Keikai felt tears pricking her eyes but held them back, saying to Kankuro "I taught Hebito the antidote, we'll take you to her place, and then we will finish our mission… I'm sorry Kankuro, I didn't want to hurt you…" Kankuro moaned, not answering her.

Keikai sighed and lifted him up over her shoulders, being stronger than she actually looked. She turned to Hidan and said "Come on…" She walked the rest of the way to the end of the ravine and jumped up onto the nearest roof, continuing along like that until she reached the house she knew to be Hoberu Hebito's, teammate of Nerati and a skilled medical-nin. She jumped down through the window into Hebito's house. Hebito was in the room she'd jumped into.

"Hey Hebs!" Keikai called out. Hebito spun around and said "Keikai! What are you doing he-" She cut herself off and said "What's wrong with Kankuro? Why are you wearing Akatsuki robes! Keikai what's going on?" Keikai sighed, putting Kankuro down and said, "Remember the antidote I taught you? For my poison?" Hebito nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing.

Keikai sighed before continuing "You need to make some of it, fast… Something… Happened… But Kankuro needs it right now so please just make some… And don't tell anyone I was hear, kay?" Hebito nodded slowly again but asked again, more worried now "Kei, what's going on? Where's Aki, Sada and Nerri?" Keikai smiled lightly at Nerati's nickname and said "Don't worry, they're safe, I swear… And it's a long story… Please just help Kankuro… I… I'll see you later…"

And with that she jumped back out the window, landing on the roof next to Hidan who raised his eyebrow and said "Done now Babe? Can we finish the mission now?"

Keikai scowled and nodded.

They were back out of Suna again within 20 minutes, having completed their mission. On the way back to Ame and the base they didn't talk much (Well, Keikai didn't anyway) and Keikai's eyes were continuously slitted with worry. They got back to the base the next morning and Keikai immediately went for a shower, hoping that as she washed off all the sand, she would also get rid of her nagging guilt at having hurt Kankuro.

After her shower she walked to the kitchen, her hair still wet and only wearing her singlet top and a pair of black tights she'd borrowed off Konan. She opened the fridge and looked inside. After staring blankly at the cartons of milk and cans of cat food (They were all fish flavoured, so Keikai had suspicions) she sighed and closed the door again.

She turned and jumped when she saw that Hidan had been standing next to her. Rather closely in fact. Keikai would normally have glared and shoved him away, saying something insulting, but this time she found she couldn't. He had obviously had a shower after her, and hadn't combed his hair back. Instead it fell around his eyes.

Keikai blushed and Hidan smirked saying "Hungry are you, Babe?" Keikai just blushed more, looking away and clearing her throat and saying "Well… You know… Long trip… And… Yea… Uhm… Yeah…" Hidan chuckled and took a step closer to her.

Keikai blushed even more (if that's even possible) and tried to step back, only to be stopped. By the bench.

Curses…

She slowly looked up at Hidan, her face redder than a tomato, biting her lip, a habit she had whenever she was nervous. Hidan noticed this and smirked. He started leaning down towards her and Keikai's heart started going a hundred mile an hour, his eyes flashed momentarily, triumphantly it seemed and she didn't really notice or care because-

BANG!

Keikai jumped again and turned around, her face still incredibly red. She felt Hidan move away from her and relaxed slightly until she saw who had interrupted them.

"Ohhhhhh Tobi saw that Hidan-sama! You were gunna kiss the pretty new girl weren't you Hidan-sama! Tobi saw it!"

Keikai blushed more and looked at Hidan, who was glaring at the childish masked man.

"Tobi you fucking little son of a bitch!" He yelled angrily, simply jumping over the bench, landing in front of Tobi who giggled and said "Bad words Hidan-sama!~" Hidan twitched and said icily "You have no fucking idea how lucky you are Pain-sama doesn't let us hurt you, you stupid two year old fuck!"

Keikai sighed. It seemed he was back to normal then. She pushed her hair out of her face and walked around the bench, dodging past Hidan and Tobi, walking down the hallway back towards her and Hidan's room. She opened the door and walked inside, sitting on the bed. She put her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes, thinking to herself.

What the hell was that? This is getting really weird now… Ugh…

Elsewhere…

**SOOOOOO did you like itttt? REVIEWW PLZZZ!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ino woke aching in a bed. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal Shizune leaning over her. She wondered why she was there in a hospital, but the last thing she remembered came flashing back to her. How had she survived? Shizune sighed in relief. "Your awake! Try not to move or you'll hurt yourself further. Try to get more rest." Shizune shot Ino a warm smile.

When she was back asleep, Shizune walked out of the room to two waiting ninja. It was Shikamaru and Choji. They both shared worried looks. Shizune sat across from them. "Ino is going to be alright." They both breathed sighs of relief and relaxed. Shizune rested her hands on her legs. "Who would have thought a simple to find Keikai would turn out like this." Shikamaru put his hands behind his head. "This is troublesome...We have to get some information when Ino is feeling better. It may be the only way to complete our mission." Shizune nodded. Choji pulled out a packet of chips and munched on them absently.

The two were half way on their journey when something abnormal happened. A few things really. First, even though having heaps more chakra, Akimoto's air hawk thinned and disappeared. Her stomach lurched and gave a twitch as she instinctively leaped onto Deidara's clay owl. This seemed to shock him as much as it did Akimoto. He simply made a confused face. Akimoto suddenly felt bad for rushing onto his art. "I-I'm sorry, Dei. I...My jutsu...well disappeared." She said blankly as looking around. The second weird thing was that the pressure of the air seemed to suffocate the two. They both looked genuinely worried now. Deidara stood up, seeming to have spotted something, and clicked his long-range scope. He grunted and shoved his hand into his pouch. Akimoto looked up at him. "Company?" Deidara shook his head as he put his other hand into his second pouch, collecting clay into his unique hand-mouths. "Yeah. Just a few chuunin" He lifted both his hands and looked at them. "Yeah...Should be ready by the time they get here hm." Akimoto had an odd feeling in her stomach. She looked closely at the horizon where she spotted a dragon like thing that at least three chuunin were riding on. Then she identified why her soul seemed to lurch from her body and be set on fire. One of the chuunin was Koori.

"Akatsuki!" Shizune yelled. "Please, if you can, tell us more information. Who were they?" Ino sat on the hospital bed feeling much better. She rubbed her head trying to remember something so obvious. "One had yellow hair, most taken back into a pony tail, blue eyes...I think. The other...Oh!" She said abruptly. "It was Akimoto!" She just remembered the last thing she told her, before she 'killed' her. 'I'm sorry, but this is the life I live now. I will let you live too, just one thing in return. Don't come after us.' Ino was desperately wanting to know how Akimoto came to be in the Akatsuki. Keikai too. She decided to tell Shizune that Keikai was a member too. They decided to carry on with their mission when Ino had fully recovered.

"Deidara, one of those chuunin I know...and he's my friend. Please don't kill him!" Deidara turned to Akimoto with a confused look. "And if he tries to kill one of us...What then?" Akimoto blinked. Deidara had made an excellent point. "Akimoto, I don't care who he is, As your senior, I will not let you be killed, especially on your first mission." This brought small tears to Akimoto's eyes. No one had said anything like that to her except for her sister. She decided to go with it but try and reason with Koori's team first.

The team led by Koori was now a few meters away as, noticeably, Koori seemed to open his right eye. His clan's keikai genkai was the hollow eye and it developed when one was 18. Him being male, he has one in his right eye which he always has closed except for battle-. It was obvious he didn't recognise her as he abruptly opened it. She knew the absolute destructive power of this eye. She nudged Deidara. "Koori, my friend, is who you have to be careful of. His keikai genkai which you can see right now has the destructive power of gods and it can also get into your mind and either control or destroy it completely." Deidara looked impressed. "Genjutsu?" Akimoto nodded.

They were now flank by flank. It was odd they didn't attack sooner. Koori started making hand seals to put his eye into second release when he was abruptly stopped. "Koori stop! Can't we just talk this over?" He blinked. "A...Aki? You...Akatsuki...Why?" Koori's team's eyes seemed to flow from Akimoto to Koori in confusion. Koori then quickly made a genjutsu so the two could talk in private. They were in a completely black room with only grey shadows to accompany. "Akimoto...Tell me. Why? My own team mate working for the dreaded Akatsuki. I can't believe it. Why?" Akimoto looked down as she saw her friend was hurt by this outcome. "Koori. First, I want you to know Sada has also joined." If Koori wasn't frozen with depression he would fall to his knees. "Sada..." Akimoto continued. "Second, the most important, They aren't evil. They have, in their own way, given me a reason to live. Especially my partner, Deidara. I've never seen Sada so happy either." Akimoto sweat dropped at noticing her friend. He had anime misery lines over his head. "So I couldn't make her happy after all..huh..." "Should I keep going?" Koori nodded slowly. "So, it all started when I was on a nice stroll and didn't notice that I was already out of Sunagakure..." She told her whole story and, amazingly, Koori laughed a few times. It had been ages for Akimoto since she had seen him laugh with pure enthusiasm.

When the genjutsu stopped, both came back happy and relieved there would be no fight. Koori looked to both of them and then his team. "We'll keep moving. Akimoto, Deidara," Deidara looked surprised at having his name said. "Take care of Sada." They flew of leaving Akimoto and Deidara to continue flying. Akimoto made another air hawk noting to herself that one of the chuunin on that dragon can stop chakra flow and jutsu and raise air pressure in the process.

They had finished their mission and arrived back at the hideout, exhausted. After showering and having a bite to eat, they went to bed. The next morning was odd. Sasori, Nerati, Sada and Itachi were still on their missions and Pain and Konan were out somewhere. Even Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi. The atmosphere was quiet. Akimoto had woken up first and sat at the table with Keikai and Hidan closer than they usually were, awkwardly quiet and Tobi humming a random little tune. Akimoto looked up. "Uh...Good morning..." Everyone remained quiet except for Tobi who replied in a singsong tune. "Good~Morning~Akimoto~" Akimoto smiled at _someone's _enthusiasm. She then noticed Hidan's hair wasn't combed back and was spiked everywhere. It looked...Good. Deidara walked out and sat next to Akimoto, His hair equally spiky, yet down past his torso, the same length as Akimoto's. Tobi raised his hands in the air. "Good~Morning~Senpaiii~!"

Later on was equally odd, if not more. Deidara had hung around Akimoto looking like he wanted to say something then walked of for the whole morning. Keikai found her way to Akimoto. "Aki...There's something wrong with me...Am I sick? I think I love Hidan." Akimoto blinked and looked at her friends blushed face. "Yeah...There's something wrong with you. But...I like his new hair style..." This hadn't struck Keikai. Since that day Hidan and her nearly kissed, he had worn his hair like that. "Oh..." Keikai rubbed her head and wondered off. At that moment, Deidara walked in. "Look, Aki, I must wonder if it is sickness I feel whenever your around. But I think it might be because I-" Hidan had come in and now pushed Deidara forward. Akimoto blushed fiercely as their eyes met and their lips touched. Hidan chuckled in the background. Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist. Hidan blinked. It was meant to be a joke. At that moment, Keikai had walked in.


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOOO 3 chapters in 12 hours! hi fives all round yeahh! oh, and more fluff ^^**

**Disclaimer: If me and Em owned Naruto we would currently be chilling in Amegakure with Dei-Dei, Hiddy and the others, making clay and eating pie :P  
**

**Chapter 10**

Keikai started when she walked in, seeing Akimoto and Deidara with their arms wrapped around each other and kissing rather… uhm… Passionately… And Hidan was standing there gawking at them. Keikai had to admit though, she was happy for Akimoto.

She walked up next to Hidan and said "And _why_ do you look like a fish?" Hidan started and looked at her saying in a confused voice "B-but… I pushed him… As a joke… And then… They… _This _happened!" Keikai snorted and gave him her best 'you fail' face.

It was then that Hidan really seemed to realize who he was standing next to. He looked down at Keikai, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, red eyes staring at her intently. Keikai turned slightly pink, but kept a generally straight face. She reached a hand up to brush a lock of his hair away from his eyes and when her hand made contact with his face, she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Hidan's hand reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling it back down to her side, but he still kept a hold of it. Keikai blushed even more and began to bite her lip, her heartbeat abnormally fast and jumpy. Hidan smiled slightly and said quietly "I told you I was a nice guy, didn't I?"

Keikai smiled and laughed softly saying "Yeah, you proved me wrong…" She looked down at her feet, blushing even more. After a few seconds Hidan put his finger under her chin and pushed her head back up, an amused glint in his eyes. Keikai kept blushing, forcing herself not to look away again.

For the second time in 24 hours, Hidan leant down towards her, and Keikai, ever so slightly, went onto her tiptoes. Their lips brushed softly for a few seconds before Keikai wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They were probably only kissing for a few seconds (although it felt like a lot longer) before the door slammed open.

"OHHHH Senpaiiii!~ And Hidan-sama! What are you doing to these pretty girls!"

Darn Tobi.

Keikai and Hidan jumped away from each other at the same time as Akimoto and Deidara did. Both the girls were blushing furiously, and Deidara and Hidan were glaring at Tobi, thoughts of murder obvious in their eyes.

Akimoto stared at Keikai and said "Uhm… So… Yeah… Err… When exactly did you…?" She blushed even more and Keikai blushed too "Sorry, I was looking for uhm… Yeah… And I came in here and you were… Yeah… Sorry…" She winced apologetically and Akimoto nodded slowly, turning back to Deidara, who was red with fury.

"Tobi you little shit, un!" He yelled at the same time as Hidan started off a long line of colourful swears. Akimoto and Keikai both winced. Keikai placed a hand on Hidan's shoulder and Akimoto a hand on Deidara's arm. Both immediately stopped yelling and looked at the girls, who had their eyebrows raised.

Tobi merely hummed another random tune, still standing in the doorway. Hidan muttered a quiet 'Sorry' to Keikai while Deidara shot another glare at Tobi saying "But Aki, un! He's bloody crossed the line this time, un! I don't know why Pain-sama even lets him stay here!"

"Oh yeah! Senpai!~" Tobi started talking again "Pain-sama wants to see you all! That's why Tobi came to find you!" Akimoto and Keikai both sighed while Hidan muttered a string of profanities. Deidara continued to glare at Tobi, but eventually he grabbed Akimoto's hand and tugged her through the doorway, punching Tobi on the way past.

Keikai sighed and looked at Hidan, who still looked extremely annoyed. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek saying quietly "Come on…" He stared down at her, the annoyance gone from his face. Keikai smiled and tugged his arm, leading him through the door, and past a dazed Tobi (Who currently had Chibi Tears pouring out of his single eye-hole).

When they reached Pain's room, they found Deidara and Akimoto were already there, still holding hands. Keikai barely noticed she was also still holding Hidan's hand as they went to stand beside the other two.

Pain nodded at them all and either he didn't notice they were holding hands, or he simply didn't care.

"So," He started off "I trust your missions were successful?" They all nodded silently, although Akimoto cringed slightly, remembering when she had had to kill Ino. She still hadn't told Keikai, and didn't entirely want to. "Good…" Pain continued "Well, I won't have any more missions for you for about a week, so go do as you please until then…"

They all murmured a 'Thank you Leader-sama' before turning and walking out again, not talking until the doors had closed behind them. Akimoto turned to Deidara and said "Well… I think we should go make some more clay, Dei-Dei, hm!" Deidara grinned and nodded, and they both walked off towards the Workshop.

When they were gone Keikai was silent for a minute before she said suddenly "I want to make a pie! Can we, Hidan?" Hidan turned his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow and sighed before saying "Sure, I guess…" Keikai smiled and hugged him around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Shizune was telling Tsunade about what had happened to Ino. "She said it was Mori Akimoto, from Sunagakure, and the other person she was with is confirmed to be Deidara, the one who kidnapped the Kazekage… Ino also says that that's where Kyokko Keikai has gone as well, to join the Akatsuki…" Tsunade had her head in her hands and sighed, muttering to herself, "It's never easy…" She straightened up and said "We need to send someone to try and rescue them. Whether they're there of their own free will or not, they need to get back. You also said that Yamada Sada and Nerati of Sunagakure who went looking for Akimoto the other day are also confirmed to be in the ranks of the Akatsuki?"

Shizune nodded sadly and said "Eye witnesses prove it… Also, there has been word from The Village Hidden in the Sand that 2 days ago, Keikai and another Akatsuki member appeared at Suna and killed 2 Jonin, along with almost killing Kankuro." Tsunade frowned and said "How was he hurt?"

Shizune cringed and said "One of Keikai's swords sliced his arm… And well… You know the poison that girl made… He was given the antidote by Hoberu Hebito however, a skilled medical-nin, and close friend of Keikai's… From that I think Keikai didn't want to kill him…"

Tsunade nodded and said "That girl doesn't have the heart to kill someone in cold blood, especially someone she knows…"

Shizune was quiet for a moment before she said "So, who would you like me to send to retrieve them?" Tsunade was silent a lot longer before she finally replied "Send Nara Hato's team… And the remainder of Team 12…" Shizune frowned and said "Are you sure that's a good idea Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade turned and looked out the window.

Shizune fidgeted nervously before she finally heard Tsunade say quietly "Just do it Shizune…" Shizune sighed and nodded, walking out of the office and walking to a messenger who was standing nearby.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see Mitarashi Anko and Nara Hato's teams, go find them ASAP…" The messenger nodded and took off. Shizune sighed and leaned against the wall, her mind scrambled.

An hour later and Keikai and Hidan were both sufficiently covered in flour and sugar, but the Apple and Raspberry pie they had made was cooking in the oven, slowly turning brown. Keikai was giggling as she dusted off her clothes, looking up at Hidan.

He was smiling and he said in a highly amused voice "You've still got flour all over you, Babe." Keikai laughed and looked down shrugging and replied "So have you, so I don't know why you're worrying!" Hidan snorted and said "Me? Worry? Not on your life, Babe!"

Keikai smirked and said "Oh really now? I'd rather like to test that theory…" She reached her hand up and ran a hand through his hair, sending flour all over the place. She laughed and said, "It was hidden in your hair! Ha!" Hidan raised his eyebrows and grabbed her wrist, moving it away from his hair, which was now a complete mess, and ducking down to kiss her.

They leaned against the bench, getting more flour on themselves, as they kissed, and after a minute or two, broke apart, Keikai out of breath and Hidan merely smiling. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Keikai smiled and ducked down, looking at the oven.

"It's nearly done!" She said excitedly Hidan rolled his eyes and pulled her back towards him, kissing her forehead. Keikai turned slightly pink at that. After a minute or so she said, "I like your hair better like this…" Hidan smiled and said "Good, because I only put it like this because of you." Keikai blushed and said "Really?" He nodded and Keikai blushed more, leaning up and kissing him again.

After another 10 minutes, the pie was cooling on the bench and Keikai was leaning towards it saying "Can't I just eat it now? It's always better when it's hot!" Hidan rolled his eyes and said, "Not when it's that hot, Babe, you'll burn your bloody tongue off." Keikai scowled but didn't touch the pie, merely enjoying the smell of it.

In the Workshop…

**AHAHAAAA PIE MAKING! ^^ REVIEW! NOWWW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Akimoto and Deidara were completely covered in clay dust chuckling merrily. It was quite fun making clay, mixing the ingredients together, kneading it, and finally, placing it in a storage bag. The two were done making quite a lot of it and were now sitting on some chairs chatting. "You do realise we are both covered in clay dust, right? un" Akimoto chuckled. "Yup, and I like it! Clay's great!" She moved her chair closer to Deidara and held his hands. Deidara smiled and moved in and kissed Akimoto passionately. She shifted from her chair onto his lap and stroked his hair. He placed his hand on her cheek which kissed her in it's own way. Akimoto looked shocked for a second and then realised it was just one of Deidara's unique hand-mouths.

After a few minutes of kissing, they both stopped, breathless. Akimoto rested her head under Deidara's head. "Dei, I smell something nice coming from the kitchen...You want to check it out?" Deidara kissed her forehead in agreement. After a minute or two, they reached the kitchen only to find Keikai drooling over a really nice smelling pie. "Hidan it's cool enough! Can we fricken eat it now?" Keikai begged. Hidan sighed. "Sure, babe." Keikai cheered quietly and cut the pie into five pieces and placed each on a plate, taking them to the table. Keikai then practically ran to the fridge and snatched out the ice cream, placing a rather large scoop of it on her pie and drowning it in cinnamon. Just as she started to slowly eat the pie, Tobi skipped in singing 'Pie pie pie pie piiieee~' and sat down about to eat his piece. Deidara, now sitting with Akimoto eating his piece of the pie, glanced over to Tobi only to find he turned the other way to eat his pie. Tobi, the fast way he eats, turned back. "Oooo~ Keikai~ That was delicious~" Keikai shot a proud look at him.

Koori had just finished his mission and headed back to his apartment. He felt oddly cheerful. The feeling was most likely from his last chat with Akimoto. She seemed to be doing well. As for Sada...Well, he was no longer concerned for her safety as she was even safer than she was with himself.

On the way, he saw a familiar kunoichi wandering by with a muddled up look on her face. "Hey! Hebito!" She looked up as Koori ran over to her and looked up, to face her, her being one of the tallest ninja in the village. "Oh...Koori," She blinked. "How are you?"Koori smiled. "I saw Aki earlier, she seems to be doing fantastic!" Hebito's eyes widened. "What? You saw Aki? Was she in Akatsuki?" Koori seemed to shrink to half his size, if possible. "Um...Yes? Something the matter?" He said in a quiet voice. Sure he had had the same sort of reaction but had heard her story and understood. Hebito twitched and suddenly burst out in a mix of utter fury and confusion. "Bu- Aren't you annoyed at all? Keikai, Sada, Nerri and Aki have all gone to a horribly evil organisation trying to take over the world!" Koori blinked. Never had he heard his friend speak like this. "Aki told me what happened. They're all in a safe place. Look, Hebs, Akatsuki isn't so bad! They may seem horrible on the outside, but on the inside, most of them, are quite caring. Even Nerati is alright. He's happy. Look, I would stay and talk more, but I'm really tired from our mission today." He nodded to Hebito and continued of to his apartment. Hebito looked well and truly dumbfounded. She began to change course and head for the Kazekage's office to see an old friend, Gaara.

Out of all the missions, Itachi and Sada's was the closest. In reality, they had finished their mission a few days before. The reason why they didn't head back was because Itachi had found a weapon trade, but the truth of it was that he just wanted a walk in fresh air. They we're currently walking toward the closest bounty stations, just on the outskirts of Ame. Itachi had taken quite a liking to his new partner. He hardly needed to move a finger as Sada had already summoned a spirit and killed their opponent. .

They arrived at the weapon trade. Itachi faced Sada. "I'll take a few minutes to collect my wanted weapons. Stay out here and watch guard." Sada nodded. "Yes, sir." Itachi sighed and walked in. Sada took a seat on the concrete ledge and placed her hands on her lap. _What a nice day...That Itachi...There's something behind those eyes of his..._ Sada sighed. Within a few minutes Itachi came out with a bag full of weapons. "Let's go." Sada looked up and nodded. "Yes sir." She got up and abruptly touched his skin. Sada seemed to blush slightly and pretended like it was an accident. It was so smooth, like it looked. She bowed and started their travels leaving Itachi slightly confused.

Arriving back at the hideout made Itachi and Sada think they had the wrong place. Itachi's eyebrows raised. _What...The...Fuck.._ Keikai and Hidan were having a make out session against the wall to the left of the door. Itachi gaped slightly. Hidan being friendly, more or less kissing a girl? _This is so wrong...Did my sharingan blind me that much already?_ Sada seemed equally shocked by this as Hidan and Keikai noticed they had visitors. They stopped and sweat dropped. Hidan twitched as he looked at Itachi, whose eye brow was now raised. "I wont even ask." Sada continued into the hideout carrying the bag full of weapons she seized from her partner to comfort him. Itachi followed. A vein popped out of Hidan's head. "Itachi! You're just jealous 'cause you would never have the Uchiha GUTS to FUCK your own partner!" At this Itachi stopped in his tracks. "Are you underestimating me?" He turned around to face Hidan. Hidan smirked. "Yeah that's right. I know you've been looking through her clothes!" Itachi twitched. "For you information, I posses the _sharingan_ not the byakugan-" Before he could say more, Tobi ran in flailing, yelling; "Noooooo~ Guys, don't fight~" Hidan whacked him. "Damn it Tobi! You swirled fuck! Stop being so happy!" Meanwhile, as Hidan rambled to a chibi tear crying Tobi, Itachi walked to his room and the bag of wepons. Walking to the kitchen, his eye moved into Deidara's room, absently. It was pretty normal in there, Deidara and Akimoto talking like best friends, smiling. Itachi continued on his way. Sada was sitting at the table drinking tea. She looked up and nodded as a way of acknowledging his presence. He made a tea and sat across from Sada. There was silence, only noises of soft rain and sipping tea. Tobi ran through the room crying chibi tears yelling: "I'm sorrryyyy Hidan-Samaa~" After a few seconds Tobi had run into Deidara's room and slammed the door. Itachi sipped his tea again not bothering to tear his gaze from Sada's eyes who was also staring at him. A few more seconds later, there was some yelling from Deidara's room and Tobi got kicked out, the door shutting behind him. He was no longer crying chibi tears, who knows what expression lay under that mysterious mask of his. He walked of to the direction of Pain's room, to annoy them, Itachi supposed. There was finally quiet. They finished their tea, still looking into each other's eyes. Hidan suddenly burst in with Keikai not far behind. "Can you prove me wrong Itachi? Do you have the damn GUTS? Come on, prove it. Prove _me_ wrong." He knew how much this pissed of Itachi. Without warning, Sada had leant over the table and kissed Itachi. All three seemed surprised by this. Sada stopped and mumbled something only Itachi could hear. "You'll have to pay me back for that one." She winked and sat back down in her chair. Hidan had his signature 'What the fuck' face on. Itachi looked up and smirked. "I were wrong."


	12. Chapter 12

**Okayyyy soooo we kinda had to bump the rating for the next two chaps ^^" buuuuttt hopefully you'll like it... but if you donn'ttt ahwell, review anyways please! lot's of flufff! oh and uhm, I put something at the end to kinda move the plot along :D yea lol ok ^^**

**DISCLAIMER I _disclaim!_**

**xx Spotty/ Keikai ^w^**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Hidan was speechless. He continued to stare at Sada in confusion, occasionally glancing at Itachi. Keikai put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see her with a raised eyebrow. He un-narrowed his eyes and muttered something incoherent under his breath, grabbing her hand and tugging her back out of the room –leaving Sada blushing but grinning triumphantly, and Itachi still slight gob smacked-.

Keikai blushed slightly at being led by her hand –by Hidan- and blushed even more when she realised where they were heading.

Was it that late already? No… It couldn't be past 7 o'clock even…

Keikai was now a lovely shade of red at the realisation and stuttered quietly "U-uhm… H-Hidan? W-what… W-where are w-we going?" _God! _She thought to herself, _Now I'm sounding like Hinata when she's around Naruto! Ughhh…_Hidan turned his head slightly and smirked saying "I think you know exactly where we're going, Babe."

Keikai blushed more –is that even possible?- and bit her lip, looking at the ground. Of course she knew where they were going. And she knew exactly why. But really? She had only liked him for not even a day! She glanced at him, still biting her lip. After another minute or so they made it to the door to their room.

Hidan looked at Keikai, still holding onto her hand. Keikai refused to look away, looking into his strange pink-red eyes, half covered by his silvery hair. Hidan smiled slightly and opened the door, gesturing for Keikai to go first. She blushed and walked into the room, walking slowly towards the bed, sitting down on her side, glancing down at the pillow under which hid the picture of her and her family. She sighed.

Keikai's mum would never in a million years approve of what was infinitely about to happen. Keikai slowly looked up to find Hidan was standing directly in front of her and had removed his Akatsuki cloak and hitai ate, now only wearing his pants and Jashinist necklace.

Keikai blushed a little more, fully admiring his torso. After a minute or two she asked in a quiet voice "H-Hidan? How… old… are you?" She flinched when she saw that the question had taken him off guard. He smirked and said, "How old are _you_?" Keikai rolled her eyes and said "I asked first, so go on, tell me!" Hidan laughed quietly saying "22 babe, don't worry, ok? Now you, prove I'm not a pedophile." Keikai laughed and shook her head saying "Lucky you, I'm 18. There we go, not a pedo!"

Hidan laughed and said "Well, I guess that's good, eh? Otherwise," He leaned down towards her and stopped when his hands rested on her shoulders and his face was only a centimetre from hers. "Well… Otherwise, I might well not have cared, either way… So I guess it's lucky, in a way…" He smirked slightly before catching her lips with his, and she immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, quickly pulling out her bun and hair pin before pulling him down on top of her, still kissing him.

After a few minutes they broke apart, although their faces barely moved apart. Hidan smiled at her softly, and Keikai shivered, knowing that she was probably the only person to have seen him smile like that. She smiled back, albeit nervously and Hidan kissed her nose, brushing her glinting nose piercing and said quietly "Are you ok, Babe?" Keikai paused, biting her lip, before she nodded slowly, leaning up and kissing him again, more passionately and roughly than before, running her hands down his back

Keikai felt Hidan smirk slightly and furrowed her brow before giving a squeal as he lifted her up, shuffling along the bed and propping her against the wall, cocking an eyebrow and smirking mischievously before ravishing her, starting at her lips and moving down her jaw line, continuing down her neck and making a noise of disapproval when he reached the collar of her shirt. She opened her eyes briefly watching as with glinting eyes he zipped the shirt down, pushing it off her shoulders and leaving only the mesh shirt she had on underneath.

Hidan huffed and raised his eyebrows at her. Keikai grinned and pulled it off herself, leaving just her bra. Hidan smiled slightly before picking up where he left off. Keikai moaned softly, trying not to make too much noise, lest Tobi burst in again. After a few minutes Keikai huffed impatiently and pulled his head back up to hers, smirking before kissing him, relishing in the taste of his mouth, the feel of his skin against hers and the smell of his hair, which tickled her nose slightly.

Keikai moaned again, louder this time, furrowing her brow and pulling back from Hidan, who raised one eyebrow questioningly, panting slightly. Keikai raised an eyebrow at him, cocking her head to the side and pushing him down, running a single finger down his chest slowly towards his waistline, curling it around the waistband of his pants. Hidan smirked as she pulled the flimsy leg-wear off, throwing them across the room. He made to sit up but she shook her head, smirking as she pushed him back down, crawling over on top of him and settling with her arms on either side of his neck, her legs straddling him without shame.

Hidan groaned softly as she kissed him again, on the corner of his mouth, scattering kisses across his face and down his chest. Hidan groaned again and grabbed her skirt, fumbling for the buckles and said "Off." In a slightly annoyed and out of breath voice. Keikai smiled and continued to kiss him, almost laughing when it took him around a minute to get the skirt off. He glanced at her again and groaned again when he saw she still had mesh tights on. Keikai giggled and jumped off him, grabbing hid hand and lifting him off the bed with her, moving into the middle of the room.

Hidan raised an eyebrow, but made no protest when she slipped the tights off, throwing the bag with her Hasami Hiratai's across the room, where they landed on top of Hidan's forgotten pants. Hidan grinned slightly and pulled Keikai closer to him, kissing her roughly, but not unkindly, making her groan with pleasure, wrapping her arms around him, slowly trailing her fingers along his back, occasionally brushing the only piece of clothing her still had, and his necklace, which felt cold against her fingers.

After a few minutes their mouths came apart and they breathed heavily, catching their breath. Hidan reached his hands up her back and fumbled clumsily with the clasp of her bra, finally getting it off and kissing her forehead, quickly moving down to her now exposed breasts. Keikai moaned and rested her head on his shoulder, kissing it and his collarbone softly, squirming slightly. After another few minutes of Hidan ravishing her upper body she groaned and said quietly "Hidan…" when he continued, after obviously not hearing her she said a little louder "Hidan!" He jumped and stopped kissing her, lifting his head up and looking at her, his eyes flashing.

"Keikai?" he said in a hoarse voice, panting slightly. Keikai nodded, her legs shaking slightly and said quietly "Bed… Now… Or I'm going to fall over… okay?" Hidan nodded and picked her up, making her catch her breath. He placed her on the bed in front of him and leaned down, kissing her again, moving down towards her underwear, pulling them off slowly, and still kissing her just below her belly button. Keikai moaned again and grabbed at his underwear, pulling them off as fast as she could, grabbing his necklace and pulling him down on top of her again, pulling his lips to hers.

Keikai moaned slightly, feeling his cock rubbing against her thigh, and Hidan smirked, planting kisses along her collarbone, and she mewled pathetically, arching her back and grabbing his hair, whispering incoherently, her non-hair-filled hand moving up and down his back again. When Keikai curved her neck down and bit into Hidan's neck he flinched slightly and said "Fuck, Kei! What's wrong?" Keikai panted and said in a hoarse voice "Please… Hidan… Please… Can't… Can't take it, please…" Hidan kissed her neck in understanding and positioned himself directly above her.

Keikai groaned loudly and quickly moved both her hands down to his waist, forcing him down at the same time as she curved herself up again, crying out when he entered her. Keikai gasped and they both muttered at the same time "Fuck…!" Keikai bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut and catching Hidan's mouth in hers, moaning against his lips when he continued to thrust into her. It wouldn't have been 10 seconds before Keikai wrenched her mouth away from his again, arching her back again and crying out hoarsely.

They continued this way for another five minutes or so before Keikai cried out again, even louder than before "Hidan!" Hidan shuddered at the sound of her saying his name and he finally came, slumping down on top of Keikai. She panted, closing her eyes and laughing softly. Hidan laughed too and rolled off her, his arm flying and knocking Keikai's pillow off onto the floor. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, smiling slightly and leaning to kiss him on the cheek.

Hidan groaned and lifted himself up, glancing at Keikai with a small grin and turned himself around, laying down onto his pillow, grabbing exhaustedly at the blankets that had swirled around them. Keikai laughed and said "Tired are we, hm?" Hidan snorted and said "You wish. I just… Need a rest, is all…" Keikai laughed and said "Mhmm…" She crawled over to her side of the bed and noticed her pillow was gone, showing the picture of herself and her family clearly. She sighed and reached down, grabbing the pillow off the floor and putting it back where it was supposed to be.

She turned and curled herself against Hidan's chest, kissing it softly and closing her eyes. Hidan laughed and pulled the blanket up further so it covered the both of them. After a minute he felt her breathing slow down and he smiled, stroking her wavy hair softly, closing his own eyes.

"You wanted to see us, Lady Hokage?" Tsunade nodded slowly, looking at the 7 leaf shinobi in front of her. Nara Hato and her three students, the cousins, Maruhana and Sora Kumoami, and the odd little miracle of Konoha, Kawashimai –the girl who had been abandoned at a young age and raised by a pack of wolves, although 2 years ago the girl had sought her family and found out her real name, Sekiju Deshira, and even though she had been offered to become a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Stones, she chose to stay in Konoha-, along with the remainder of Team Anko, Inuzuka Boshi –with his dog, Rozumaru- and Nara Makkuro, along with their sensei.

Tsunade sighed and said, "You are all currently aware of the situation at hand, are you not?" Anko nodded slightly, her face shadowing, while Boshi and Makkuro looked at each other briefly, before looking out the window. Hato nodded sadly and said "My younger brother informed me of what had happened, and I have told these three…" Tsunade nodded at Makkuro before continuing "I have decided that you 7- ah, 8, go and search out the Akatsuki base, which we know resides in Amegakure, and bring Kyokko Keikai home, and if possible, return Yamada Sada, Nerati and Mori Akimoto to Suna." Makkuro's black eyes widened hopefully and Boshi began to shift between feet, Rozumaru whining and looking between the Hokage and her best friend. Maruhana, being a generally quiet and unpleasant girl to be around, stayed quiet and kept a straight face.

Sora and Kawashimai exchanged glances, Sora biting her lip anxiously while the two teachers narrowed their eyebrows, still staring intently at Tsunade. Makkuro cleared his throat before saying "When do you want us to leave, Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade was quiet for a second before saying "As soon as possible. Gather supplies and set out quickly. We can't know if Miss Kyokko has said anything to Akatsuki that would help them invade Konoha, so-" Makkuro frowned and interrupted her "I'm sorry Lady Hokage, but Keikai would never betray us! You can't just, make assumptions like this!" Boshi nodded and Rozumaru growled softly, which still sounded loud, considering she was twice the size of the average wolf.

Tsunade glared at them and said "I wasn't accusing her, thank you boys! I was just saying, we can't know if they haven't forced her to say anything or not! So before I have to _convince_ you to leave, get to it!" Maruhana nodded and said stiffly "Hai Tsunade-sama" turning and walking out of the room ahead of everyone else. Kawashimai snorted and rolled her eyes, glancing at Sora and Hato, who both nodded, and they followed slowly after their uptight team-mate.

Boshi, Makkuro and Rozumaru slowly walked out after them, but Anko stayed behind and put her hands on Tsunade's desk, looking at her directly and said in a slightly angry voice "Tsunade-sama, I understand your worries, but please, don't say bad things about Keikai so lightly, the boys –and myself- care about her, a lot." Tsunade raised her eyebrow and said quietly "I understand perfectly Anko. There is no need to lecture me." Anko opened her mouth to say something but Tsunade snapped out "Go, Anko. Now."

Anko narrowed her eyes but turned and strode out, snapping the door shut behind her. As soon as she was gone Tsunade put her head in her hands, sighing loudly. She sat like that for a few minutes before straightening up and pulling a bottle of sake out of one of her drawers, not bothering to get a cup and downing most of it at once.

Keikai blinked her eyes slowly open, scrunching them slightly and looking up. She immediately found Hidan staring at her, and she noticed his hand was resting in her hair. She turned slightly pink and nestled closer to him saying quietly "Hidan…?"

"Hmm?" He replied sleepily, despite how bright his eyes were. Keikai smiled lightly and said "I… I love you…" Hidan blinked and smiled lightly, leaning down and kissing her hair whispering back to her "I love you too, Kei…"


	13. Chapter 13

It moved onto night time and Deidara and Akimoto were heading for their room. Deidara locked the door and looked over at Akimoto slightly horny. "For the longest time I've wanted to bang you. I've thought of you ever since we met as kids...I just can't stop my feelings from getting to me. I've wanted you for the _longest_ time, un. So please, allow me to feel it, allow me to give it to you, allow me to _bang_ you!" Akimoto nearly fainted on the spot. With an odd expression she walked over to Deidara and leant on him. Gently, she moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and slid it up. Deidara made a cat noise and lifted up her shirt to reveal a black bra with red frilling. They both threw the shirts to the other side of the room with the different accessories to tie their hair in unison. Almost immediately after, Deidara moved his hands up Akimoto's back, sending goosebumps down her body, and undid the buckle of the bra, sending it to the same fate as the shirts. He leant down and started licking and nibbling her nipple, undoing his chest mouth. Akimoto groaned and brought his head up to hers. Deidara's chest mouth took over the role of caressing her nipples. Akimoto moved her mouth to his neck and licked it softly and breath on where she licked, making him breath deep and groan quietly. She also repeated this on his stomach which made him groan louder. Akimoto found it pleased him when she rubbed her breasts against him. She moved back up to his mouth after a few minutes. Deidara's chest mouth started caressing her nipples again. They kissed standing for a minute or so before Akimoto almost collapsed from nearing orgasm, but Deidara caught her and brought her to the bed where he took off her pants and his own. Deidara hopped on the bed. Akimoto leant over and put his penis in her mouth and licked around it, sending shivers of absolute pleasure through him. "Aki!" He moaned the name. It was not a 'No stop!' sort of moan, it was a 'Don't you dare stop!' sort of moan. Tears came to his eyes. Deidara couldn't hold his position sitting up so he fell on his back. Akimoto continued despite this, making sure to keep her teeth out of the way. If Deidara didn't hold his mouth, he would've woken the whole base with a groan. He then noticed he was about to ejaculate. "Aki..Stop..." He could hardly speak, but managed to brush her head out of the way in time. Akimoto crawled on top of him, grabbing his hand and putting it over her cilt, which it licked. It found a sensitive spot. She groaned, and through many muscle spasms, she said more than once 'Don't stop' to no one in particular, tearing. She made a noise half way between a cry and a groan. She collapsed on him, but he had recovered enough to hold his hand in place. So many tears rolled down her face, anyone would think she were crying. At least a second before she had orgasm, Deidara stopped and flipped them, getting on her, placing his penis in her anus. He thrust a few times in and out, making both moan loudly. At this time, they didn't even care. After a last thrust, Deidara collapsed beside Akimoto, having reached orgasm. The few seconds it lasted, both smiled silly from the pleasure and relaxation. Neither could move until it was finished, and when it was, Akimoto snuggled close to Deidara and helped pull up the sheets. Moving her mouth to his ear she whispered "I love you...And thank you..." Deidara moved his head as much as he could down to look at her. "No...Thank you...I finally did something I've been...wanting to do..for years...un. It felt...amazing." He laughed weakly admiring how the sweat on Akimoto's face glittered from the lights outside. Akimoto sighed and smiled hugging him with the strength she had left. They fell asleep quicker than usual.

Getting up was harder this particular morning. But they finally did. After hugging and softly kissing for at least ten minutes...Akimoto and Deidara got up and got dressed. When heading out, they tried not to seem different in any way, trying to hide the naughty naughty things they did the night before that morning. They weren't the only ones, Keikai and Hidan were also trying so hard. The only other person up and at the table was Tobi. That innocent idiot, also the only one who knew what dirt deeds the four did. So, the table was awkward, Hidan and Keikai, Deidara and Akimoto just looking at each other wondering if the others 'knew'. And the orange masked idiot sat there humming and bobbing his head before shouting at the top of his lungs: "SEMPAI AND HIDAN HAD SEX WITH THE PRETTY GIIRRLSS?" And gasped. After that he went back to humming leaving the other four looking very oddly to the other couple. They almost said at once, "You WHAT?" Akimoto blinked several times looking from Keikai to Hidan. "Keikai...You?" Keikai retorted with "How was the ORAL sex?" Then she shivered. Akimoto blushed slightly, as did Deidara before backfiring: "Did Jashin come and make it a threesome?" Hidan then yelled, "DON'T FUCKING BRING JASHIN INTO THIS QUADRUPLE MOUTH!" Deidara twitched. Itachi then walked in. "You do know all of your comments are just trying to cover up the fact that you had sex with each other and it was 'the best feeling in the world'." Akimoto cursed under her breath. Itachi and Sada's room is right next the her and Deidara's room. They would have heard _everything_. Tobi then yelled, "ITACHI-CHAN! HI!" And then went back to humming. Itachi was a mess. He only just got up, his hair was everywhere, the lines under his eyes were more black than usual and his eyes were half shut. He could have very well still been asleep. And Tobi yelling at him just made things worse. Itachi sat down. His face smacked into the table and he fell back asleep. Hidan snorted. "Were you doing it _that_ loud, were you?" He said in a mocking voice. Deidara averted his eyes. Sada came out, looking equally tired. Without a word, she slung Itachi over her shoulder and walked back to their room. She turned back slightly. "Be a little more quiet, yes?" She said in a tired groan. Then walked back into the room, shutting the door and placing Itachi back in bed, tucking him in. She also thought it better to get more sleep. Placing a small kiss on Itachi's cheek, she lay back down and tried for more sleep. Their time would come. When Itachi was ready. And luckily, Sada is one of the most patient people in the ninja world.

A few days after the incident, Akimoto burst into the room Deidara was in. "Honey, I think I'm...Pregnant!" A shocked look made its way onto Deidara's face. "Your...What...un?" Screaming of joy could be heard from the hall. Akimoto opened the door slightly. Keikai could be seen hugging Hidan's neck laughing. But..._It's the apocalypse. _Hidan was laughing too...Not his insane, maniacal laugh, a pure, happy laugh. Akimoto felt hands wrap around her stomach softly. "We're going to be parents, eh?" Deidara said in a soft voice. He pecked Akimoto on the cheek. She turned around and brought him into a hug. Keikai and Hidan burst into the room. "AKI! I'M PREGNANT! CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE IT?" Once Akimoto and Deidara recovered from this unbelievably loud statement, Akimoto simply replied, "I am too." Then she made a heart shape with her hands. Keikai yelled again. "OMG AKI! SO AWESOME! AMAZING! I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" She ran to the bathroom. Akimoto, Deidara and Hidan sweat dropped. She was going to be like this for the next month or so.

While on the not-so-joyful side of things, Hato, Maruhana, Sora, Deshira, Anko, Boshi, Rozumaru and Makkuro were jumping through trees to their destination, Amegakure, to bring home their friend and peer, Keikai. They had been going for a few days and they were so close, _so close_, finally, to the border of Amegakure. Rozumaru slowed her pace and snarled. Boshi stopped too. "Rozumaru! What is it, girl?" The other six stopped. Anko spoke up. "What is it?" Boshi turned to his dog and back to the rest of his team. "Someone's around..."

Zetsu, who was sticking out of a branch near the team, sunk back in and travelled to the base. He came to Pain's room. "**Intruders have found us out. **They seem to be looking for our new members." Pain sighed and walked into the room from his favoured spot. "How long until they come here, Zetsu?" Zetsu remained quiet while he set a clone to check their position. "About an hour, at the least." Pain thanked Zetsu and sent him off to keep spying on them. He walked around to change bodies to the animal path. He also went and found Kisame and Itachi which of whom, he told to accompany.

Not finding anyone around, the group continued to move toward Amegakure. They finally hit the border, the outskirts of the village. The village was visible a few meters from their current point. Another visible thing was something brown, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. At first the group thought as it as only a mirage. But it kept coming, fast. The group _just_ got out of the way in time. Pain's summon, the giant bull, charged strait through their previous stop. Most of the members cursed. The bull disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a giant chameleon. An orange haired man stood his place on top of its head. "Intruders, leave." Anko gaped a little. She had heard about this guy. This was the leader of Akatsuki, Pain. Also the ruler of Amegakure, also named a god. Anko stood her ground despite this, and stated simply, "Never. We have come here to take back Kyokko Keikai, our friend, our peer. We will never forgive you for forcing her into the ranks of Akatsuki!" Pain remained quiet. A laugh could be heard elsewhere. "Forced? Really, you have to get your facts strait, girl." Kisame appeared behind Pain along with Itachi. Hato blinked twice. _Th-That's! Itachi and Kisame! The ones who infiltrated our village years ago and tried to take Naruto! _Pain didn't move his gaze from them. "Itachi, Kisame, it seems as though they don't want to listen. Itachi, use your sharingan to take half of them, Kisame, you take down Mitarashi Anko. I will take the rest. Do not fail." Kisame laughed joyfully. "Finally, some action!" He cornered Anko back into the forest. Itachi raised his finger to Maruhana, Sora and Makkuro, using his sharingan, putting them in a genjutsu. Pain, having summoned his three headed dog, took on Boshi, Rozumaru, Hato and Deshira.

Anko was holding up more than expected. She obviously wouldn't give up. She was taking heaps of damage, even Kisame was amazed of her endurance. She finally countered with her snakes, but Kisame dodged with ease. "Why won't you just give up? You _will_ lose!" Anko panted. "_Nothing_ you could say can change my mind!" Kisame laughed again. "Oh? Really? Let's prove your persistence, when I tell you she is _pregnant_." Anko's pupils went small. "Your...lying! She would never!" Kisame laughed. "Is that so? I tire of this game, I'm going to end it right now." It was barely a blink before Anko got knocked out. Kisame left her lying on the ground and returned to help Pain and Itachi.

Itachi was pretty much done as he used tsukuyomi, and they would be in a genjutsu for 72 hours. And, believe it or not, Pain was done too, he was just collecting the knocked out group members with his three headed dog. He turned to Itachi and Kisame. "Well done, I will drop the intruders somewhere far away so it will be hard for them to return. They stood no chance." Kisame groaned. "She was such a booorrreeee." Itachi turned to Kisame. "Let's go, Kisame." They walked back to the base while Pain collected Anko's unconscious body and headed all the way to the border of Sunagakure, unseen. But the one thought that crowded Nagato's head while he controlled the animal path's body was: "Why try so hard even when they knew they didn't stand a chance? Confusing...Confusing..."


	14. Chapter 14

Keikai walked slowly around the base, in search of Itachi. 'Odd,' She thought to herself, 'I haven't seen Itachi, Kisame or Leader-sama for a few hours now, where are they…?' She was frowning, and turned another corner just as she ran into someone. She looked up, quickly muttering, "Sorry, sorry!" before she realised who it was.

"Itachi! I've been looking for you! Where the hell were you?" Itachi looked at her in shock before replying, "Pain-sama had a small mission for me, but it's done now… What is it you wanted, Keikai-chan?" Keikai frowned at the honorific, but brushed it off answering him quickly.

"Oh yes! I just… Wanted you to… Check… My… uhm… God I'm not going to get used to it…! Uhm…"

"The baby?" Keikai looked up at him, nodding slowly, and he simply closed his eyes slowly, keeping them shut for a minute before opening them, his Sharingan activated, and looked at her stomach. "It's still there, and there's still a heart-beat, so-wait… Hn…" He frowned and Keikai froze.

"What? What's wrong? Is it okay? It doesn't have a disease does it? Oh god, Itachi please answer me!" He put a hand on her shoulder and said soothingly, "The baby's fine. More than fine… It… Has company…" Keikai frowned, unsure of what he meant before her eyes widened in shock.

"W…What? Y-you couldn't possibly mean… Oh…" Keikai shook violently before falling to her knees, clutching her abdomen and refusing to look up.

"Yes, Keikai-chan… There's two of them in there."

"What do you _mean _she's pregnant! How could she possibly have gotten pregnant! And who! Anko, you must have been delusional!"

"No!" Anko yelled impatiently, "I'm sorry but I was perfectly conscious and that's what he said! I don't want to believe it myself, but I don't think he was lying!"

Tsunade punched her hand into her desk, her eyebrows knotted together furiously. Makkuro, Boshi and Rozumaru were in the corner of the room, Rozumaru shuddering in fear at Tsunade's rage, and Makkuro bowed over, his fists clenched and his black bangs covering his face. Boshi sighed and said quietly, wincing when his injured arm twinged, "I don't want to believe that what Anko-sensei says is true, Hokage-sama, but… Who knows what's happened since she joined the Akatsuki."

Tsunade turned and walked over to the window, looking out it. She sighed after a few minutes and said quietly, "We need to bring them back… Before it's too late…" Anko sighed and said equally as quietly, "I know, Lady Tsunade, but what are we supposed to do? The eight of us couldn't get her back, so what makes you think anyone else can?"

"I know that we can't send Naruto, because he'd be in danger of getting the Nine-tails extracted from him, but…" Tsunade frowned. "We might… Have to send in ANBU…" Anko narrowed her eyes. "ANBU. What makes you think they'll be any better?"

Tsunade turned back towards them, a determined look on her face.

"Because they know her too."


End file.
